The remaining serological studies are to be completed on the Perinatal Research study. Approximately 16,000 sera from abnormal pregnancy outcomes are being tested for Herpes I and II, CMV and Toxoplasma. Various drugs are being evaluated in monkeys for the control of CMV and herpes infections. Mumps and reo viruses will be evaluated for their teratogenic effects in fetal infected monkeys.